


An Eggsellent Misunderstanding

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark is nervous, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings happen, Sort Of, dark is too, everybody is OOC, happy easter, it's kind of scary actually, like a copious amount of candy, once he realizes, then Wil fixes it, then he's sad, there's a lot candy, where do you even get that much candy, wilford is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: Wilford has always considered himself to be a pretty straightforward guy. However, sometimes, he causes misunderstandings. This time, surrounded by eggs, candy, and a man he thought was his boyfriend, is no different.





	An Eggsellent Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerryPurpleFingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/gifts), [AvaFirebreather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaFirebreather/gifts).



> Happy Easter!! I hope those of you who celebrate this day have had a wonderful time! For those who prefer the funnier version, Happy April Fool's! May all your pranks be successful and hilarious.   
> This was based off a prompt over on my tumblr and I really liked writing it. Everybody is ooc, especially Dark, but oh well. It was still fun.  
> Enjoy!

“Stuff those eggs!” Wilford hollered, pointing a finger at the Jims. A few eggs toppled from the overflowing basket in his other hand. “Easter is almost upon us and if there is one egg left empty, I will have your hides!”

The Jims ignored him, continuing to slot candy into the cheap plastic eggs Wil had thrown at them. At least, when they weren’t throwing it at each other. Wilford eyed their playful antics and shrugged. The Jims had never let him down before. This time wouldn’t be any different.

He sauntered from the room, leaving behind a colorful egg trail. In less than twenty-four hours, it was going to be his favorite holiday. The one day a year when everybody sat down for no reason other than to eat candy. He, of course, always planned something big for it. This year, he was going to throw the biggest Easter egg hunt of the century. He had already notified all of the other egos about it. He skipped happily at the thought. What fun this was going to be!

“Wilford, I would like to talk to you about something.”

Dark’s voice caught his attention and he turned, grinning at his boyfriend with one raised eyebrow. “What do you need, Darky dearest?”

Dark glanced at the corner, his voice lowering slightly when he saw the curious gaze of a Jim staring back. “Can we go somewhere private?” He looked agitated, his eyebrows drawn closer together than usual. His shoulders were stiff and he grimaced every time his neck cracked.

Wilford, in his excitement, missed all of this. He looked down at the full basket of eggs then back to Dark, “Can we talk later? I need to get these eggs set up before tomorrow or this whole thing will be ruined!”

Dark’s frown deepened but he nodded.

Wilford grinned and pecked him on the cheek before spinning around and continuing on his way. He missed the surprised blush that covered Dark’s cheeks.

By the time he got outside, he had completely forgotten the whole exchange. He set the basket in the middle of the lawn and pushed his sleeves further up his arms. This was his favorite part of any egg hunt. Other than eating the candy, of course. He picked up two eggs, one in each hand, and chucked them towards the bushes that surrounded the house. They disappeared with a soft rustle. His grin grew impossibly large and he repeated the action, slowly spinning in a circle until the basket was empty.

He returned to the Jims, who had turned from throwing candy at each other to simply eating it. He shook his head at them and reloaded his basket, somehow managing to fill it all the way up to the handle. “Be sure you leave enough for the eggs, boys.”

Reporter Jim waved him off, shoving a handful of sweets into his mouth. Cameraman Jim sheepishly filled a couple of eggs before filling his own mouth. Wilford let out a sigh and left. Sometimes, there was no point in fighting the Jims. They always ended up doing what they wanted anyway.

He once again placed the basket in the middle of the lawn, rolling his shoulder in preparation for his upcoming throws. He was thinking the top of the house would be a great hiding place. He bent over and picked up a few eggs, cradling them in his arms as he debated the best place to start.

“Wilford, we need to talk. Now.”

Wil turned to the door, his mustache wiggling in irritation. “Dark, I told you I’m busy.”

Dark closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. “I am aware, Wil. This won’t take very long. Just give me three minutes.”

Wilford sighed but let the eggs drop to the ground. “Okay, make it quick. I’m on a time crunch, you know.”

He had barely finished his sentence before Dark was standing right in front of him. He looked down at the slightly shorter man in surprise, almost taking a step back. Dark’s fingers curled around his suspenders, stopping his retreat.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while. Wil, I-”

“Mr. Candy Boss! We’ve finished with the eggs! Can we eat the leftover candy?” Cameraman Jim yelled from the doorway.

Wilford smiled apologetically at Dark and pulled away from his grasp, “Just a moment.” He trotted over to Jim and gave the excitable man a few words of caution about to much candy before sending him on his way. When he turned back around, Dark was gone.

He shrugged and returned to his basket, picking up the eggs and continuing to hurl them around the yard.

A few hours passed and he was finally done. Eggs spotted the whole of the yard. Their bright colors shimmered in trees and bushes. A few colorful splotches even dotted the roof. He placed his hands on his hips and inspected his work, giving it a proud nod.

Tomorrow was going to be a holiday to remember.

He wandered back inside, an especially happy skip in his step. He wondered if the Jims had finished the candy yet. He veered towards the room he had last seen them in and ran smack into Dark. “Oh, sorry, Darky. Didn’t see ya there.”

Dark grumbled his own apology and snuck around him, keeping his hands against the wall.

Wilford raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it too much. He had learned it was best to just let Dark do his thing. Much simpler and usually safer for everyone involved. He continued on his way, throwing the door open with his usual dramatic flair. “Hello there, Jimbo! I hope you left some candy for me!”

The Jims looked up at him from their respective candy wrapper piles. They turned to each other sheepishly before holding out two pieces of candy.

“Sorry, Mr. Candy Boss. The demon came in and wanted what was left. We didn’t think you would mind.” Cameraman Jim explained.

Reporter Jim jumped up, a cascade of candy wrappers falling from his shoulders. “We can go get it back for you! The demon is a force not to be reckoned with but there is no Candy Man without his candy!”

Wilford shook his head and gestured for Jim to sit back down. “If Dark wants some candy, he can have it.” He said goodbye and slowly wandered towards his own room. Dark didn’t like sugar. So what was he doing with a bunch of candy? And why didn’t he want Wilford to know about it?

These thoughts stayed with him until he fell asleep. And even then, his dreams were full of questions.

The next morning, he found himself sitting out on the lawn, once again admiring his beautiful egg work while he waited for everyone to wake up. The soft rustle of grass from behind him made him turn.

“Oh, hello, Dark. What are you doing up so early?”

Dark didn’t respond immediately. He just stood there for a moment, staring at Wil. Eventually, he cleared his throat and looked away. If Wilford didn’t know any better, he would say that Dark almost looked nervous.

“Wilford, we’ve been dating for a few months now. This has had me thinking. They haven’t all been good thoughts but amidst the chaos, I realized something.” His voice was quiet and he was keeping his gaze straight ahead. “You are and always have been my best friend. Ever since that damned mansion, you’ve been there for me. But, recently, I realized that you’re not just my best friend.” The ever-present ringing grew slightly in pitch.

Wilford stood up and stepped in front of him, meeting his eyes with a soft smile. This close, he could see that Dark was trembling as he continued. “You’re my best everything. Without you, I would be nothing more than a vengeful shell with the intent to kill. But you bring me down to earth. You remind me that there’s more to this pointless life than senseless murder. You gave me another reason to exist and because of that,” slowly he brought his hands out from behind his back, holding the basket against Wilford’s chest, “I want you to be my boyfriend.”

Wilford stared at him in shock. He looked down at the pink and white basket that was chock full of his favorite sweets. Then he burst out laughing.

Dark’s brow shriveled in confusion. He stood there, basket still in hand, looking completely lost until Wilford pulled himself together.

“Oh, Darky, you always were the best with April Fool’s jokes.”

Dark went completely still. His expression turned cold and unreadable. “Yes. I do my best. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

He placed the basket at Wilford’s feet and stiffly turned. Wil tilted his head as he watched him walk away. Had he said something wrong? “Dark, what’s wrong? Don’t you want to share this with me?”

His eyes widened when Dark turned around. Tears were shimmering in the corners of his eyes and his form was shivering with blue and red light. “I’d rather not. I have work I need to do.”

Wilford carefully stepped over the basket and placed a hand on Dark’s shoulder, bending down so they were eye to eye, “Was it something I said?”

A single tear trickled down Dark’s cheek. He shook his head. “It’s not a surprise you turned me down. I had just thought, with your actions lately, that perhaps… there was a chance.”

Wilford straightened, more confused than ever. “Are you still talking about being boyfriends? Because, Darky,” Dark sniffled and tried to turn away but Wil stopped him with a gentle hand on his cheek, “I thought we already were.”

Dark’s eyes widened, a few more tears making their way down his face. “You… what?”

“A couple weeks ago, when we were on the roof naming the constellations, you asked me what I thought about relationships. Do you remember?” Dark nodded hesitantly. “I told you I had always been curious what a long-term relationship would be like. Then you placed your head on my shoulder.” His mustache fluttered as he let out a soft laugh, “I just assumed that was your way of asking me to be with you. You didn’t change much afterward so I figured you wanted to take this slow. I guess I was wrong about that one.”

“So, you do want to be boyfriends?”

Wilford wiped the few tears from Dark’s face, “Of course.” He looked down at Dark fondly for a minute before grabbing the other man’s hand and dragging him back to the Easter basket. “Now, let’s sit and eat our candy while we wait for everybody to wake up.”

Dark couldn’t help but smile as he watched Wil shove his face full of sugar. He let out a happy sigh and leaned against the candy man. Indeed, this was a holiday to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more stories like this, head over to my tumblr. theawkwardlady.tumblr.com. I'm always willing to take prompts or just chat!


End file.
